


blue & purple

by shadowfell



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Flirting, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowfell/pseuds/shadowfell
Summary: Essek has a problem. That problem is a pair of tieflings in a hot tub. He isn't exactly complaining.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Mollymauk Tealeaf/Essek Thelyss, Jester Lavorre/Mollymauk Tealeaf/Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	blue & purple

**Author's Note:**

> for the kinkmeme prompt: jester/molly/essek, fantasizing about being watched
> 
> o, they are in a hot tub (Essek capitulated) and somebody (probably Jester) starts comparing shades of blue|purple, and kinda smushes them together to see the nice gradient they have going on, and somebody else (probably Molly) comments on how badly they could break Caleb's brain by doing it in front of him, since he clearly has a type.
> 
> https://criticalkink.dreamwidth.org/3194.html?thread=1374330#cmt1374330

"The problem," Jester says, "is that it's really easy to get bored in a hot tub without Beau picking fights or mysterious secrets to be talked about."

"That's where you get the relaxing. Which, fair, this group is impressively bad at," Mollymauk adds, leaning back against the side of the tub and stretching out. "I could give you a massage if you wanted."

"A massage?" Jester asks. "Or like, a massage." She adds an eyebrow wiggle to that, and what almost passes for a serious look that near immediately bursts into a giggle. 

Essek is really not certain how he got into this situation.

It isn't the first time he's taken the Mighty Nein up on a dip in their hot tub, or the first time actually getting in to the water, and it's not the first time he's been around Jester and Mollymauk alone - the pair of them somehow in combination becoming worse than either managed separately - but it is the first time the two of them are together, and they are - distracting, to say the least. 

One of many, many issues he has with the Mighty Nein is how attractive all the members are. It's among a constantly growing list of things he doesn't consider fair. 

"Sorry, Essek," Jester says, leaning forward towards him in the water, shifted in such a way that more of her chest is above the water line. He has no idea whether it is intentional or not. "If it makes you uncomfortable we don't have to talk about fucking."

"I wasn't talking about that kind of massage," Molly says. "Underwater sex sounds great but it really doesn't work."

"Just because you're not, like, penetrating doen't mean you're not fucking," Jester points out. "Like, a lot of things count as fucking. Sorry, Essek!"

"It's fine," Essek says. This is, surprisingly enough, easier to deal with than most of their topics of conversation, because at least it's upfront.

“You sure?” Molly asks. “You’re getting pretty pink there.”

“Technically he’s getting more your color purple,” Jester says. “Oh! You should sit next to each other, I want to compare the shades!”

Molly waits a moment for Essek to say something before sliding gracefully into place beside him, laying one arm on the edge of the tub behind him as if around Essek’s shoulders without actually touching him. Jester wades over closer to the center, and starts inspecting the color.

“You’re still more on the blue range of purple,” Jester says with an air of officiality. “And Molly’s more desaturated - you’re not as bright as I am but you’re - oh my gosh, Essek, you’re like a perfect in between gradient for me and Molly! I never noticed that before!”

Color isn’t necessarily his best sense, given darkvision and all, but he can see it, to some extent. It’s surprising that it hadn’t come up before, given, well, given Jester.

What is also surprising, except for all the ways it really, really isn’t, is Jester plopping down on his other side, their legs and arms brushing against each other in ways that the water should damp but doesn't. She gives a wide, genuine smile before the flash of worry crosses her face.

“If you’re uncomfortable with us being this close we can always back off,” she says. “Or you can just get out and leave, we wouldn’t be mad.”

Words are very difficult. “If I wasn’t alright with you being yourselves, I would never have gotten in to the hot tub in the first place,” Essek states. 

The pair of tieflings share an inscrutable glance, and then Jester tilts her head with a wide, cheerful smile. “Well then I guess the best thing we can do is to just keep being ourselves, yeah?”

She turns, to more properly face Molly, and her chest just lightly brushes against his arms.

“You know, I don’t think I put it together until I saw the..gradient, but Caleb really has a type, doesn’t he,” Molly points out. At Essek’s slight eyebrow raise, he continues, “I mean. The three of us. All blue-purple. It’s a pretty clear trend.”

“To be fair Caleb has a lot of different types that are really obvious. Like, I mean, Essek, you know that he’s really into magic users, which to be fair magic is like really sexy, and he’s really into smut even if he says he isn’t because seriously why else would he still go with me to all of those bookstores, and then there’s the whole voyeurism kink, but really, I think that’s just a wizard thing.”

“If this is you trying to suggest that I ever spied on you while…” Essek trails off, “Let me assure you once again that it never happened.”

“But you wanted to, yeah?” Jester waggles her eyebrows in emphasis. “I mean, sure, you get to see us all in the hot tub now, but it’s not the same.”

“No,” Molly says with a lilt, and Essek can’t focus on much beyond the way Molly ever so faintly licks his lips. “I think our friend here is more into the idea of being watched than watching.” He’s turned, now, to better face Jester, and his hand rests far too casually against Essek’s leg.

“Are you sure you aren’t projecting?” Essek asks. “Clearly you like putting on a show.”

“Who doesn’t?” Molly replies. “I think we make a pretty good picture, don’t you? I’m sure Caleb would stay the same, if he was standing there watching.“

“Don’t be silly, Caleb wouldn’t be watching in the same room as us,” Jester says, her hand now on Essek’s thigh, the brush of her chest turning into a light press, that, with Molly’s body pressed tight as well, makes for enough physical contact to start shorting out Essek’s brain. “He’d be using a spell, that’s like, the whole point of it, silly. He’d be, like, up in his room and watching us down here.”

“Then, I guess we’d better do our best to be distracting,” Molly says, placing a hand on Essek’s cheek to tilt his head towards him. “What do you think?” The tieflings eyes are inscrutable, but his smirk is very easy to read. 

“Yes,” Essek says, breathless, and he’s barely said the word before Molly kisses him. 

Molly kisses him slowly at first, gently, and his hand slides along the inside of Essek’s thigh just as casually. Jester pushes even closer, presses a faint kiss in the crook of his neck, and her hand moves up his chest, leaving his skin tingling beneath the touch. 

When Molly pulls off, Jester turns Essek towards her, moving forward to pull herself halfway into his lap. He can feel Molly pressing against his back, hands running down his sides to rest on his hips, face pressed into the back of his neck. 

“Wow, Essek, you’re really hard already,” she says. “We haven’t even touched you, yet! I mean, technically we’ve touched you, technically, but-”

“How much of it was just us talking?” Molly asks. “Thinking about someone watching as we,” he runs his hands inward across Essek’s hips along his upper thigh, “play with you?”

He’s surprised by the moan that comes out at the words, unbidden. Jester laughs. 

“You can play with us back, if you want,” she says, before leaning in to finally kiss him, fingers threading through his hair.

His hands find their way forwards towards her, resting on her hips, and the hands in his hair tighten. Molly pushes closer, fingers beginning to dance ever so lightly against his cock. 

Jester’s hand moves down between them as well, and suddenly they’re both touching him. His head falls back against Molly’s shoulder, his body not wanting to do anything but be sandwiched there between the two of them.

“If we’re putting on a show for Caleb, we should try and make it last,” Molly tells him, and suddenly Jester pulls her hand away, and Molly stops moving, instead giving a tight hold around the base of Essek’s cock. He whines, jerks up towards them, and gets nothing but a chuckle from Molly and a quick peck on the lips from Jester. 

“Besides,” she says, “it’s no fun if you’re the only one getting wrecked.” She pulls herself up so that she’s sitting on the edge of the hot tub, legs still dangling in the water. “I think, if Caleb were watching, he’d want to see you being a good boy for me.”

“Are you sure that isn’t just what you want?” Molly asks, but Essek’s already pressing his head between her open thighs, and Jester starts running her fingers through his hair again as he presses his mouth against her. 

“I mean, yeah, but tell me Essek doesn’t just look so good like this,” Jester says, breathlessly. Her fingers clench and tug at his hair, pulling him even further forward into her.

Molly, for his part, has pulled away, no longer touching Essek, and he suddenly starts laughing. Essek doesn’t stop until Jester starts turning to look behind them, away from the hot tub and towards the door.

“Oh, hi Caleb!” she calls out. “Sorry we’re making a mess of the hot tub. Did you want to use it?”

Caleb Widogast is standing by the door. His eyes are wide with what Essek takes instantly for panic, and he really wants to just sink into the water and disappear, right now.

“How long have you been watching?” he asks, after the incredibly long moment it takes for him to find his voice. 

“Oh, I’m pretty sure he heard the bit with us fantasizing about him watching,” Molly says. “Caleb, do you want us to get some clothes on and give you some space, or do you want to help us continue this upstairs?”

It takes a moment for Caleb to respond. “The second,” he says. “Very much the second.”

“Yes!” Jester says, sliding out of the hot tub with a grin. “I mean, we should probably put some clothes on anyways so Beau doesn’t get mad at us for being naked in the halls again, but-”

“Mad at me, you mean,” Molly corrects. “I don’t remember Beau having any problems with you being naked-”

“Well, duh, we’re roommates, she’s used to me being naked,” Jester says, wrapping one of the large, cozy robes they stole from the bathhouse around her. 

“Is it really that appealing to you?” Caleb asks, as he hands Essek one of the robes. “The thought of me-”

It is very, very difficult right now to hide exactly how ‘appealing’ the thought is, as Essek slips the robe over his shoulders, so instead, he gives Caleb one of his sharp, knowing smiles. 

“Who doesn’t like putting on a show?” he says, and turns to follow Jester and Molly as they make their way upstairs.


End file.
